Kiss from Russia
by mira-rr
Summary: "Russia loves to kiss." Russia/All, F/M, M/M Translated from Russian
1. Russia and North Italy

Autor: Ari-tyan-destroy-the-sun

"Sho-o-w me-e," Russia asks, childishly, squeezing the cheeks of the whimpering Italy.

"Ve-e, Russia, let me go-o," With the same intonation as the Russian responded Italian. "If I show you, will you let me go?"

"Of course," Ivan smiled.

Feliciano thought for a little while, and then, after all, cautiously opened one eye, and in a moment he opened the second.

"Here," Italy smiled joyfully. "I close them to not see all evil things that are happening in the world."

"Yes? An interesting way. I wish I could do the same. You are very nice and kind, Italy."

And Russia left a tender kiss to the embarrassed Feliciano on the cheek, which he so enthusiastically squeezed a minute ago.

T/N Link to the original in the profile.


	2. Russia and Germany

"What are you doing?!" Germany recoiled when Russia wanted to kiss him.

They were the very first to come to the conference hall, and together they waited for the other participants in the meeting.

"But..." Ivan was surprised and widely opened his amethyst eyes. "I just wanted to greet you."

"Do it in some other way," Ludwig muttered with displeasure, shifting the documents from his briefcase on the table. His day was off to a bad start, due to the fact that his beloved elder brother, foolishly, overturned a mug of coffee on a snow-white shirt of the Ludwig. He had to iron a new shirt in a hurry.

The expression of Russia's face changed and he quickly headed for the exit from the hall. Sharp steps showed his resentment and chagrin. Absolutely childish chagrin, among other things. Germany felt remorse; after all, Ivan is not to blame for the fact that Gilbert is so untidy. Therefore...

"Ivan..." the German asked hesitantly, and the Russian stopped at the door. Ludwig sighed. "Well, you can greet me as you please."

As soon as he spoke these words, he immediately felt Russia's lips on his own. How Braginsky overcame the distance separating them from each other, Germany did not understand.

Meanwhile, Ivan slyly smiled, kissing Ludwig and thought about what being a good actor is very good.


	3. Russia and Japan

"Kiku-u," Russia called, lying on the sofa. The answer was silence.

"Japan," Ivan said with a little more persistently, but again he received no reply.

Honda sat in an armchair and was so carried away by the book that it seemed that he did not notice what was happening around.

"Delightful..." he whispered leafing through the pages. "What a wonderfully talented author..."

Russia resentfully pouted his lips, stood up and quietly crept up to nothing not seeing Japan from the back.

"Kiku," a hot whisper touched the back of the head of the Japanese, and warm hands turned around a thin waist, pressing him closer to the body behind.

"I-Ivan-san," Japan blushed to the roots of his hair. The book fell out of his hands. "What are y-you doing?"

"Do not ignore me," smiled Braginsky, burying his forehead on a dark-haired top.

"Good. Then you assume all responsibility for what is happening."

Russia laughed.

"With great pleasure."


	4. Russia and America

"Do you know how difficult it is to pretend?" - America asks, with an uncharacteristic seriousness, when they are alone with Russia.

"Believe me, I know."

Night - their time. At night you can remove the cheap mask of the enemies - ready at any second to grab each other by the throat. America often asks, capricious, for what it is all, to which Russia is constantly responding: "So it is necessary." A hero cannot without a villain, without World Evil. But what happens if the hero falls in love with a villain?

"Will you not leave me?" The voice refuses to obey, so the spoken words sound so hoarse. It's important for Alfred to know. It is necessary.

He peers into a tall silhouette, flooded with moonlight. Many people say that Russia is unbelievably beautiful. Yes, damn true. But this is a dangerous beauty, and America understands that he will never be able to really tie this country to himself. That is why it is so important for him to know.

"We will see," Russia grins vaguely, dragging America into a long kiss.

He just very much loves freedom.


	5. Russia and England

"You lost!" Joyfully exclaimed Francis, clapping his hands.

"Shut up, you frog!"

England was very embarrassed and, moreover, terribly angry.

Unbelievable, he lost to France! And now he needed to kiss Russia, who was not at all indignant, on the contrary, sat with a very pleased look, from which Arthur was even more frightened.

"Why did I agree to play with you?!" Chess, the guilty ones, according to Arthur, in his trouble, was dropped from the table. Hope sparked in the green eyes for at one moment. "Maybe we will not be...?"

"Arthur, you should be ashamed! Where is your glorious nobility and the honour of a gentleman?" Jokingly threaten him his finger France, laughing.

"Do not teach me!" England grumbled, turning to Russia, "What are you waiting for? Come on, faster! Cretins."

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and, contrary to Arthur's expectations, Ivan's lips were soft and warm. Ordinary lips. France almost squeaked with admiration.

"Thank you, Francis, I owe you," Said Russia, when England, almost spitting, ran to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

"Do not worry," Bonnefoy smiled charmingly. "You know, "catch" England, saying that he will not win - it's easy!"

Meanwhile, Kirkland, furiously wiping his lips with water, knew that this sensation would never wash away.


	6. Russia and France

"Ah, Ivan, my dear friend, you do not care for yourself at all," France shook his head sympathetically as they strolled through the park with Russia. "When did you last walk, just like that?"

The weather was magnificent. After the winter, the long-awaited sun seemed to be the best gift of nature. The air was almost shining with the freshness and ringing singing of birds.

"Mmm..." Braginsky thought for a moment. "I do not even remember. Probably six months ago."

"Oh Mon Dieu, the whole six months! Now I understand why you look so grey!" Exclaimed Bonnefoy.

"Thanks that I have such a friend like you, Franz, *" Russia smiled. "Without you, I would have completely withered away."

"Mon ami, that's what friends are for," said Francis. "But, however, you can thank me."

And the Frenchman, laughing, pointed to the cheek for a kiss.

"Francis, Francis," Ivan laughed; however, he wrapped his arms around Bonnefoy, with one hand and kissed him.

Passersby immediately began to look back at them.

\- I'm in love with your lips, - France confessed, having stopped laughing, "Maybe sometime, in a friendly way?"

\- I'm sorry, you know someone is waiting for me, who need me, and who I need. I can't, even in a friendly way. It's a betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I will not do it again!" Francis raised his hands in conciliation.

The friendly walk continued.

T/N *Franz (Frants) - Friendly and affectionate name reduction, in Russian.


	7. Russia and China

China fidgeted in the arms of Russia. In theory, it is high time for him to get used to it. They are friends, embraces are peculiar to friends. But when he found himself in the ring of Ivan's big hands, his cheeks involuntarily blushed. Such a simple action in the performance of Russia was not at all friendly. He immediately thinks of a small Rus, who was hiding in China's tent from the Horde, and then gently cuddled and clasped his thin almost maiden waist.

I could be his father, Wang thought indignantly, but this thought did not help at all. This thought simply flew to the background when Russia's hands touched him again.

"What are you thinking about, China?" A whisper in the ear, makes him blush even more. It seemed that it was impossible for him to blush more.

"R-Russia, maybe it's enough, ah-aru? " Muttered Wang. "It's very embarrassing."

The answer was a quiet laugh, and China's back was pressed closer to Russia.

"No, I like hugging you. You're so fragile."

The lips of the Russian moved farther from the ear, hooked the temple and stopped on the cheek, giving a gentle kiss. China realised that it had lost. A long time ago.

"I will not let you go."

"You know what, Ivan ... don't let go."


	8. Russia, Canada, and Kumajirou

"Russia? What are...?" Canada was very surprised when he saw Russia on the threshold of his house.

"Hush," Russia put his finger to his lips. "America at home?"

Matthew sighed in disappointment. Nevertheless, even though he did not expect Ivan to come, but in the corner of his soul, the hope was that he had come to him, and not to his brother.

"No," muttered the Canadian. "Did you want something? I could have told him a message when he gets back."

"It is not necessary," smiled Braginsky. "A friendly message through another person cannot be conveyed..." Matthew noticed how the Russian grimaced at the word "friendly". "However, since I was here anyway ... if I could pay a visit to you, Canada?

For a second, Williams forgot how to breathe because of the words he had just heard. He was noticed. He was finally noticed, not having confused him with America!

"Yes, of course, come in." He pushed himself aside, letting the guest in. "Come on, Russia."

"Ivan. Call me Ivan; we're not at the meeting."

"Well, Ivan, then you too can call me Matthew."

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Canada asked as they walked into the living room with Russia.

"Tea, if possible, with a lemon," answered Braginsky, examining the interior with interest.

"With lemon? Is it like?"

"What? Have you ever tried?" Russian surprised look at the owner of the house.

After a while, Matthew watched in bewilderment as Ivan did something in the kitchen. From somewhere in the house there were lemons (probably Cuba once gave him)

"On, try it," a mug appeared in front of the Canadian's nose, from which was a pleasant scent.

Williams carefully took a sip.

"Mm, how delicious!" he said.

"I told you," Ivan laughed.

Suddenly, a small white bear came into the kitchen. He was funny stamping his small paws and loudly rumbling.

"How lovely!" Russia exclaimed, smiling and squatting down, stroking the white fur of the bear cub with his fingers. "What's his name?"

"Um, Kumakichi, seems..."

" Kumajirou," the bear said, turning to Braginsky. "And who are you? "

"Russia."

"And who is he? "He nodded, pointing to Matthew.

"I'm Canada... "

"You cannot imagine how I love such fluffy bears," smiled Ivan, kissing the warm fur of the bear cub.

"Ivan! " Canadian laughed.

In response, he heard a soft laugh.

Already on the threshold, when Ivan was about to leave, they met with America. Russia cheerfully smiled to immovable Alfred, and, with a wink, kissed the dumbfounded Canada on the cheek. Not in order to cause jealousy. He just wanted to remember the delicate smell of maple syrup.


End file.
